Shadows on the Battlefield
by donielle nash
Summary: When Jasper told me he was going to war, and I would be left with his brother Edward, I had no idea what we would become. BxE
1. Chapter 1

It was late, he was usually home by now. But, this night was a bit different. I sat in the rocking chair near the window, looking out at the light rain as it fell to the ground. Minutes passed, maybe even hours as I sat and waited. The door creaked open at about 1:05, and he tip toed in hoping to go unnoticed. "Where were you, Jasper?" I asked, my tone calm and impassive. His blue eyes flashed with anger as he cold gaze fell upon me. "What's with the third degree?" He asked, cocking one eyebrow up. "It was just a question." I murmured. It seemed we could never go a single day without an argument. Everyday it was one thing or another and I couldn't take it anymore.

But don't get me wrong, I loved Jasper with all my heart. But sometimes, I wasn't sure if that love went both ways.

"I just went out for a drink with the guys after work." He ran his hands through his blonde locks roughly. "There's something your not telling me." I said, standing to my feet. I saw his eyebrow twitch softly and I knew I was right. Of all the years of our marriage, that eyebrow twitch sold him out on every lie.

"Baby….maybe you should sit down." His eyes were serious so I knew this wouldn't be good news. He sat down on the chair across from me and took my warm hand in his. "Do you remember our first date?" he asked, his blue eyes glistening as he remembered. "Of course I remember. You took me to a private showing of _Killer Clowns In Space._" He smiled brightly at the memory.

"Do you remember what I told you when I dropped you off?" he pressed. "_Lets do it."_ I quoted, remembering his words with a smile. "_Before _that." he said. "You told me that you'd never leave me. That you'd never abandon me like my father abandoned my mother. And you promised me you'd never hurt me." I began to get a little worried. What could he tell me that required me to remember those words?

"And I'm still keeping that promise." I watched with horror as I saw his eyebrow twitch. "Jasper, what's going on?" I asked, my voice on the verge of hysteric. "My brother is coming to stay here for a while." I shook my head, not understanding. " Your brother, Emmett?" When he shook his head, I almost threw up.

"_Edward_? Edward is coming to stay with us?" I asked. He nodded mutely. "You know how I feel about him, Jasper." He looked away from me then, focusing his eyes on the coffee table. "Why does he need to stay with us again?" I asked. The last time he stayed, a few things went missing and I wasn't risking that again.

"Well, he's not staying with _'us' _per say…." he trailed off nervously.

"Jasper, what is going on?" He brought his bottom lip between his teeth and chewed softly. "He's going to stay here with you and Brittney."

"What?"

"Bella, baby…..this is hard to say." I felt the tears begin to prick my eyes. "You're…you're not…._leaving _me…..are you?" His eyes bored into mine for an immeasurable moment. "No, I'm not leaving you." I breathed out a sigh of relief. "But I am going away fro a while." he murmured.

"What? Where are you going?" I asked, standing to my feet. "Your going to wake Brittney if you don't quiet down." He whispered.

"Tell me where your going. _Now._" I growled. "I'm going to war, Bella." My heart stopped cold in my chest. Panic shot through my body and I settled myself back down onto my chair. My breathing accelerated and my jaw locked. Abandonment hit me like a wrecking ball. The feelings of when my father left me and my mother were all starting to resurface and I couldn't help the silent tears that now poured down my cheeks. How could he just _leave?_ Did he really believe I could fend for myself alone? And what about _Brittney? _How could my daughter go through months, maybe even years, without seeing her father? How could _I_ go that long without my husband?

"So you're just going to leave?" I whispered, my voice more controlled than my emotions. He sighed. " Bella, I got fired today. They let me go and I knew this would be a good way to get you some cash." My perfectly controlled façade finally cracked.

"Why not go out and look for a job, Jasper? Why not look for something close to home? What makes you think this is a _good idea_? And then sending _Edward _over here? You know about his problems, Jasper and I don't want him near Brittney. Why-"

"_Will you just listen to me?!?!" _he shouted. I closed my mouth and inhaled deeply. "I need this. We need sometime apart, Bella. It will do us some good."

"Fine. But just don't expect me to be here when you come back." I hissed. "Bella, you don't mean that baby. This will help us, trust me."

But little did he know that the time apart wouldn't do us good at all.

_Review if you want this to continue._


	2. Chapter 2

I sat for a long time before reality finally returned to me. It took longer than I thought it would to convince myself that conversation I'd had with Jasper was real and not a horrific nightmare. He waited patiently though, waiting for my response to the information I'd just received. "Jasper, I know you weren't recruited so-"

"I enlisted this morning." he said, cutting in. "And why did you make this decision _exactly_?" I asked, my tears still running abundantly. "I want to serve my country." I shook my head with a sarcastic smile. "That's crap and you know it. Tell me the truth, Jasper. I'm tired of the lies." My voice became pleading near the end, communicating my desperate need for him to stay. "Bella, I've never done anything with my life. Baby, I want to be able to tell my grand kids that I fought for their country. That I made a difference." His voice was drenched with passion and laced with sincerity. "But what if you _don't_ live to tell your grand kids what you've done? What if you die out there, Jasper? What then, huh? And what about Brittney? I cant believe you would go and _enlist _for this without consulting me." I was completely winded by the end of the rant and I had to sit down to catch my breath.

"Bella, I thought about that. Okay, Darlin? You and Brittney will be taken care of if anything happens." I shook my head again trying to clear it. "Why....how....I don't understand. Why are you willing to take this risk?" I stuttered. "Bella, baby, this is something I have to do for me. I promise you, I'll come back." I stood to my feet shakily and nodded my head repeatedly as the tears fell from my eyes and I took him into my trembling arms. "Come back to me, baby. Come back to me." I cried, clutching him closer. "Don't leave me....Please don't leave me. I love you, baby. Come back to me."

His firm hands grabbed my back and began to rub soothingly. A sob ripped through his chest as he spoke silently into my ear. "I'll come back, Darlin. I'll come back."

That night we made love passionately and slow. Every touch heightened my senses and every breath he took I listened to intently. I listened to his voice as he spoke to me in his breathy tone and committed it to memory. Our love making was as intense and passionate as it had ever been. I felt as if I could never get close to him fast enough. I clung to him desperately as I found my release, willing him towards his.

When we were finished and our breathing returned to normal, he simply held me in his arms, holding me as close as possible. "So," I started, "how are we going to tell her?" I didn't need to say the name, we both knew who I was referring to. "I'm not actually sure. Maybe.....you could do it?" he asked, sheepishly. I pushed him away and sat up on my elbows. "Are you serious?" Sweet moment...ended. "This was your decision, Jasper. You can tell Britteny yourself." His eyes squinted and I knew the argument was just beginning. "Bella, you know I'm not good at delivering bad news."

"This is _your _ bad news to tell." He sighed angrily. "_This. _This is why I need the time away." he grunted. "Excuse me?" I whispered, hurt by his harsh statement. "Bella, these arguments are taking their tole me. I cant....I cant do this anymore."

I sat in silence by his side, my entire body numb. The realization of his words hit me, harder than any force I'd ever felt. I felt the tears begin in my eyes but I blinked them away. And then, without meeting his eyes, I whispered, "You want a divorce." It wasn't a question, just my take on his statement. He turned slowly and took my face in his soft hands. I tried to turn my head, but his hold was firm.

"No, baby. I don't. I want you. I want you forever. I just.....I have to do this for me. The time apart will help us realize how much we need each other. But the arguing has to stop. I cant keep fighting with you. I wont do it anymore." I nodded, satisfied that he planned on keeping me.

That morning, we decided we should tell Brittney the news. She yawned walking into the kitchen in her cutest pair of bunny slippers. Her sandy blonde locks were sprawled across her head as she rubbed her eyes clean of the crust. "Morning, mommy. Morning, daddy." she sang, reaching for her favorite box of cereal. "Good morning, sweetie." I greeted, fingering her hair. Her mouth was filled to its limit with CoCo Puffs, when suddenly she went stiff. She looked me in the eyes sadly.

"Mommy? Have you been crying?" I didn't answer, afraid I would burst into tears if I did. "Mommy. I know you've been crying. Your nose is all pinkish like me pinkie." And in true Brittney fashion, she made me laugh. "Like your pinkie, you say?" I said, holding her hand. "Well, I wasn't crying." I lied. "But I do have something to tell you."

_A/n: Daughters reaction soon to come. I dont own Twilight. Please Review and tell a friend. Thanks to all the people who reviewed! By the way, 20 people added this story to their faves but only 13 reviewed.....I hope you seven people are happy! JK LOL._


End file.
